


Lazy Mornings

by handlewithkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handlewithkara/pseuds/handlewithkara
Summary: For the kinktober prompt "domesticity".
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.

Kara woke up to a soft kiss on her temple.

“Morning, babe,” Mon-El whispered before rolling out of bed. Kara squinted and pulled the covers tighter around herself. Oh right. The alien bar was doing a traditional kokkarian event today and so Mon-El had to come in early. She watched bleary-eyed as he grabbed his clothes and tiptoed towards the bathroom. He looked up, caught her watching. Smiled. Blew her a kiss. Kara let her hand emerge barely from the comfortable cave of her blanket and waggled her fingers at him, signaling him to carry on.

She let her eyes drift closed again and nuzzled her cheek against the pillow, listening to the by now familiar sounds of Mon-El stumbling around in her bathroom. Clothes dropping on the floor. Toilet lid open. Mon-El yawning. Kara curled into herself and smiled as she listened in on the toilet seat being popped up and then immediately lowered again. Old habits might die hard, but he had remembered.

Toilet lid closed. The hiss of his breath as he stepped into the shower. Then, he started to hum to himself, as he massaged the shampoo into his hair. Kara rolled onto her belly as she listened to the water droplets running down Mon-El’s body. The intimate sound of the sponge scraping across his skin. She brought her thumb to her mouth and started to nibble. Blushingly she remembered how she had found out what a particular nuance to this sound meant, that he was cleaning under his balls.

Kara sighed. She probably should try to go back to sleep, use those additional minutes for dozing. She would see him later at the DEO anyway. And he was trying so hard to keep quiet for her. She heard him step out of the shower, the ruffle of cloth against skin as he dried himself, the snap of the waistband as he slipped on his boxers. Next, the sound of his steps on her bathroom carpet. He turned on the water.

 _Oh._ The lather of foam for his shave, the scrape of the razor against his stubble.

Kara kicked the blanket away from her body and rolled out of bed. Her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor. Kara made a face. At least her pajamas were still comfy. She ambled over to the bathroom.

Pressing the door open with her shoulder, she stopped to take in the sight. It still floored her that there was a man, a (mostly) naked man in her apartment. Her eyes drank in the sight of his naked back, and of his simple black and white boxers that casually contoured his ass. She looked up. Their eyes met in the mirror. He looked so cute, with his cheeks white from the shaving foam. Kara had to admit that it had made their lives considerably easier when Clark had gifted Mon-El an n-th metal razor.

She slid up to him and slung her arms around him from behind. Her hands roved across his chest. She found his nipples and gently pinched them. Under the mountain of white foam, Mon-El chuckled but didn’t stop his efforts, the razor gliding effortlessly across his cheeks.

Kara slipped her hand insides his boxers and started stroking. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” she murmured against his shoulder blades. “Am I doing this right?”

Considering how chatty Mon-El normally was, it impressed her how quiet he could be during sex. His posture stiffened. Kara closed her eyes and pressed her nose against his back, sucking in a deep breath, enjoying his scent and how it mixed with the fresh shower smell. She loved feeling him grow and harden against her hand. Mon-El liked having his balls tugged, gently. So she did and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

The clink of the razor against the basin. Kara let her left hand join her right. Stroking his hardness with one, while sliding to cup his balls. Playfully she fingered the crown of his cock, finding precum and spreading it around.

Mon-El groaned and let the razor slide into the sink. Relaxing his muscles, he gave himself up completely to her embrace. “Thank you, babe.” His lazy, aroused voice was music to her ears and so she sped up her ministrations. Her own loins pulsed as she focused on giving him pleasure. It would have felt so good to touch herself, but how could she, when she needed both hands to play with him? Every electric touch she performed on him sent ripples up her arm. _Oh, Rao._ Her hips were going into overdrive, mirroring the rhythm of her stroking hands.

She worked his cock harder, listening for the moans falling from Mon-El’s lips. Kara sank her teeth into Mon-El’s shoulder. _Sexy. My sexy, sexy boyfriend._ She licked and suckled his skin in apology as she brought him to the brink, backed him off and brought him there, over and over again. Her breath got caught in her throat. She wanted to keep him there forever, on the edge of falling apart, his hips rocking back at her, then thrusting forward into her hand. The skin underneath her lips reddened.

 _Come for me, baby,_ she thought, too aroused to say the words out loud. _Come for me..._ She cupped the tip of his cock, while her other hand slid upwards. She found his nipple, pinching it and he came with a strangled gasp, coating her fingers with his seed.

“Fuck!” he groaned, letting himself fall against her, eyes closed. “Gonna need some other boxers,” he rasped.

“Yeah, probably,” Kara murmured drowsily. She pulled her hands from his boxers and surveyed them before bringing her fingers to her lips, suckling the traces of sexy alien boyfriend spunk from them. Mon-El groaned and leaned forward to press a hot open-mouthed kiss against her throat.

“Something I can do for you?” he growled. Their eyes met. He slid his hands down her side. “Should I?” he asked.

Kara contemplated the offer. It would be so easy. All she’d have to do would be to sit on the edge of the sink and let him play with her in turn. “Naw,” she said finally, flirtatiously pushing against his chest for emphasis. “You’ll be late for work.” She ran her fingers from his right nipple to the left one. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, “ Kara sighed. He did look very scrumptious. Though if he did decide to eat her out, both of them would get all sticky and then he would have to shower again and and and … “I’m good. I think.”

He smiled at her, as he drew the scruffy towel over his face to dry his cheeks. “At least let me stop by at CatCo today to bring you lunch.”

“Deal,” she said.

“Deal.”


End file.
